


Scarlet Towels

by Name_Surname



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Miscarriage, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Surname/pseuds/Name_Surname
Summary: Toni had never called 911 before. She'd grown up with a distrust of the police. If she had a problem she most certainly did not want the cops involved. But she didn't need the police, she needed an ambulance because her wife was about to bleed out on the bathroom floor.OrCheryl and Toni try and start their family but fate has different plans





	Scarlet Towels

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Ispeak by khay.  
> This is also in a seperate universe to my Choni family oneshot's

_ Transcript of incoming 911 Call to Riverdale/Greendale  precinct _

_ Dated:  _ **_May 4th 2027_ **

 

_ (Ring) _

_ (Ring) _

_ (Ring) _

**Toni Topaz:** _(muffled)_ Fuck… you’re okay… fuck

**Dispatcher:** 911, what’s your emergency. 

**Toni Topaz:** Hi, hello, yes. I need an ambulance, please. My wife- oh shit-  _ (unintelligible)  _ She’s bleeding. A lot. Hurry, please!

**Dispatcher:** Is your wife conscious, ma’am?

**Toni Topaz:** Yes, she’s on the floor. She’s crying. Please hurry.  _ (To companion)  _ I’m here, it’s okay.

**Dispatcher:** Where’s she bleeding from, ma’am? Can you see any wounds?

**Toni Topaz:** No, no, no, no. It’s not like that she’s pregnant. Can you send someone, please?

**Dispatcher:** Help is on the way ma’am? What’s the address?

**Toni Topaz:** Thistle House, Maple Street, North Riverdale

**Dispatcher:** And your wife’s name?

**Toni Topaz:** Cheryl Blossom. She’s 27. Oh god, this is taking so long. Should I bring her to the hospital, myself?

**Dispatcher:** I don’t recommend moving her, ma’am. How far along is she?

**Toni Topaz:** 26 weeks? I thought we were meant to be in the clear? Oh god.  _ (To companion)  _ Help is coming, babe. 

**Dispatcher:** What’s your name ma’am?

**Toni Topaz:** Toni.  _ (sniffle)  _  Toni Topaz Topaz

**Dispatcher:** Okay, Toni. The ambulance is at the gate, they’re going to need you to open the gate for them. 

_ (pause) _

**Background:** _ (muffled)  _ Where are you going?   
**Toni Topaz:** _ (muffled) _ I have to open the gate  _ (inaudible)  _ I’m sorry.

_ (soft crying) _

_ (Long pause) _

_ (Inaudible words) _

 

**End Call**

*******

  
  


**Generic Run Report**

**Prehospital Patient Care Chart**

**Incident Number:** 1078654   **Unit ID:** RDGD213  **Incident Date:** 5.04.27

**Incident Address:** Thistle House, Maple Road  **Incident City:** Riverdale  **Incident State:** NY

 

**Complaint reported by dispatch:** Possible miscarriage, at home, heavy bleeding

**Emergency Medical Dispatch preformed:** Yes w/out pre-arrival instructions

**Level of service:** ALS LEVEL 1 EMERGENCY

**Incident/Patient disposition:** Treated, transferred care.

**Number of patients on scene:** Single

**Mass Casualties:** No

**Type of service requested:** Mutual Aid

**Primary role of unit:** Transport

**Type of delay:**

**Dispatcher:** **Response:**           **Scene:**         **Transfer:** **Return**

Not known            Directions         None          Crowd            Staff Delay

                             Diversions

**Patient Last Name:** Blossom                               **Patient First Name:** Cheryl

**Age:** 27  **D.O.B.:** 08/19/01 **Gender:** Female  **Race:** Caucasian  **Ethnicity:** White American

**Current Medication:** Folic Acid **Allergies:** Penicillin   **Injury present:** No

 

**EMT Report:** Transfer made from location to Riverdale General. Patient distraught. IV given. Blood thinners and two paracetamol administered. 

 

**Transfer time:** 2 min 43 sec - Lights on.

 

**Signed:** _ Sgt. Peter Kingston _

_ __________________ _

***

 

**Me**

_ Bad news, guys. Cheryl in surgery, doesn’t look good. _

_ (21:43) _

**Sweets**

_ What?? You okay? What happened? _

_ (21:43) _

 

**Fangs**

_ Oh god. Is she okay, is mini okay?? _

_ (21:44) _

 

**Me**

_ Not sure, they’ll update soon. I just can’t believe this is happening. I’ll let you know when I get an update. _

_ (21:44) _

**Fangs**

_ Of course, T. Keep us updated. We love you both so much.  _

_ (21:44) _

 

**Sweets**

_ Stay strong, love you Tiny. _

_ (21:44) _

**Me**

_ <3 _

_ (21:45) _

 

**Me**

_ Bad news, guys. Cheryl will recover soon but mini left us. I’ll update more tomorrow. We just need some time to take this all in. I love you both. Talk tomorrow.  _

_ (00:27) _

***

 

_ Card found inside room 403 in Riverdale General with a bouquet of yellow flowers by Nurse Daniels _

 

Dearest Cheryl and Toni,

 

I am so, so, saddened to hear about the news of your little bump. I was so excited for us to raise are kids together. I wish I could come home to visit you but it’s not safe to fly in my condition. I want you to know that I am always with you and am thinking about you both in the upsetting time. 

 

Love, Veronica Lodge. 

 

_ Card and flowers found inside rubbish bin by Nurse Daniels later in that day.  _

 

***

 

**Dr. Maria Kane**

**Riverdale General**

**Riverdale, New York**

**_Phone:(01) 436271099_** **_Email: m.kane@riverdalegen.com_**

To whom it may concern,

 

This a note to certify that Cheryl Blossom is unfit for work for the following two weeks as she recovers from intensive surgery and emotional trauma.

 

(Sign:) Dr. Maria Kane.

 

***

**Monday, May 10th 2027**

 

**Tee-Tee <3**

_ Are you sure you’re okay with me going back to work? _

_ (07:24) _

**Me**

_ Yes _

_ (07:24) _

**Tee-Tee <3**

_ Really? I can still turn around. _

_ (07:25) _

**Me**

_ I’m fine, please don’t text and drive. _

_ (07:25) _

**Tee-Tee <3**

_ Okay. I love you. Please let Kevin visit today. We’re all worried about you.  _

_ (07:26) _

**_(Read 07:26)_ **

 

***

**Kev**

_ Hey Cher, hope you’re doing today. Can I come over?  _

_ (09:32) _

**_(Read 09:32)_ **

 

**Kev**

_ I have sour patch kids and legally blonde. _

_ (09:42) _

**Me**

_ Be here in twenty. _

_ (09:42) _

 

***

_ Posted to Facebook on the 5/10/27.  _

 

**Kevin Keller** _ tagged  _ **Cheryl Blossom**

I love this beautiful, strong and powerful girl. She inspires me everyday with every thing she goes through and how beautifully she handles is all. I love her immensely and I am amazed every day that we get to be friends. I know you will get through this hard time stronger at the end like you always do. I am always here for you. 

**[Attached image]**

_89 Likes_ _5 Comments_

_ View more comments _

**Cheryl Blossom:** <3

**Veronica Lodge:** Love you two so much

***

**Me**

_ Sorry I was giving you the cold shoulder all week. Thanks for coming over, I really needed the pick me up. I am so grateful to have a friend like you. Thanks for not giving up on me.  _

_ (17:18) _

**Kev**

_ Of course, Cher. I could never give up on you. I love you lots.  _

_ (17:21) _

 

***

_ Note of Ginger Lopez's desk.  _

**To-Do List for work week 20 (17.05.27)**

 

  * ****Cancel C’s upcoming meetings, reschedule for two weeks time****


  * **Hand in doctors note for Cheryl**


  * **Finish filing for April**


  * **Give Cher a hug**



 

 

***

**Me**

_ How’s the first day back at work? _

_ (10:15) _

**Wifey**

_ I don’t think I can do this, T. _

_ (10:15) _

**Me**

_ Oh, Cher. I’m sure they’d understand if you had to take the day off. _

_ (10:15) _

**Wifey**

_ I hate it at home. I hate seeing the nursery. It hurts so bad.  _

_ (10:15) _

**Me**

_ Me too, Cher.  _

_ (10:16) _

_ (Wifey is typing…) _

_ (Wifey is typing…) _

_ (Wifey is typing…) _

**_(Read 10:20)_ **

***

**Betty**

_ V, you are not going to believe what just happened. _

_ (19:45) _

**Me**

_ OMG, yes! Gossip. Bedrest is the worst. Fill me in _

_ (19:45) _

**Betty**

_ No, it’s actually really sad. _

_ (19:46) _

**Me**

_? _

_ (19:46) _

**Betty**

_ So I was walking home from the register and I see Cheryl  _ _ walking  _ _ around drunk at like 4:30 _

_ (19:46) _

 

**Betty**

_ Like absolutely wasted. And she was just sobbing. She wouldn’t let me drop her home. She said that she hates seeing the nursery.  _

_ (19:46) _

**Me**

_ Oh, Cher :( _

_ (19:47) _

**Betty**

_ I know. Apparently she left work early and just went to the Wyrm. Sweet Pea spotted her and tried to call Toni so she bolted.  _

_ (19:47) _

**Me**

_ Oh, God. That’s not good in her condition is it? Did you check her stitches? _

_ (19:48) _

**Betty**

_ I tried, but she wouldn’t let me. I gave her a pain killer though, she seems fine. She’s asleep on my sofa right now. Toni is coming to get her. _

_ (19:48) _

**Me**

_ I wish I was there to help her. I feel bad that I’m still pregnant and they lost their baby. How is Toni doing? _

_ (19:48) _

**Betty**

_ Don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault. No one could control it. Toni seems to be doing okay. I’m not really too sure. I don’t really know what to say.  _

_ (19:49) _

**Me**

_ Yeah, I understand. I feel like that too, I keep trying to reach out to them but I always feel like I’m saying the wrong thing.  _

_ (19:49) _

**Betty**

_ Toni is here. I’ll talk more later. _

_ (19:50) _

 

***

_ Sticky note found on Toni’s coffee cup the next morning: _

**Sorry xx**

 

***

_ Written message inside of Cheryl’s delivered lunch: _

**Me too. <3**

 

***

_ Posted to Instagram 3rd of July 2027 _

**VLodge:** I am blessed to introduce you all to our darling baby girl Evangeline to the world. Her daddy @Archie_Andrewss and I are beyond happy with how smooth her delivery was. We’re excited for you all to meet her. 

 

**[Attached image]**

_ Cheryl_Blossom, ToniTopaz and 124 others liked this post.  _

_ View more comments _

**Sweet-P:** She has her mommy’s eyes

**Cheryl_Blossom:** I am so happy for you two. 

 

***

**Tuesday July 6th**

**Wifey**

_ She would’ve been born today. _

_ (12:54) _

**Me**

_ Try not to think about it too much. _

_ (12:54) _

**Me**

_ It’ll only bum you out _

_ (12:54) _

**Wifey**

_ You’re right, you’re right _

_ (12:55) _

**Wifey**

_ Is everyone at work buzzing about Sunday _

_ (12:55) _

**Me**

_ Yeah, they’re all really excited for me _

_ (12:56) _

**Wifey**

_ They, should be. I can’t wait to see them _

_ (12:56) _

 

***

**Local Photographers work to be displayed in New York Art Gallery**

**Betty Cooper, 8th July**

 

Toni Topaz was only 7 years old when she first got her hands on a camera and snapped her first photographs. The cheap disposable camera never got the roll of film developed but it is safe for us to assume that she has come along way in the last twenty years.

 

In an exclusive interview for us, here at the Register, Toni told us that she has always used photography as a means of story-telling. “I was never the smartest growing up,” Toni told us. “So when the teacher made us write short stories, I would always get really frustrated. I was never very good at putting word to paper.” Toni felt that photography let her express this creativity within her that she couldn’t release anywhere else. “I remember thinking that the story one girl told in class could be shown the same in a photograph.”

 

Toni has, for most of her professional career, used her photographs to show the darker side of everyday life. Poverty, gang-life, classism and racism are all themes Toni has touched on in the past. Some of her pieces reaching critical acclaim.

 

Toni latest work will be displayed the Carrington Art Gallery in New York alongside other photographers, Matt Rudney, Alfonso Harmon and Joel  Schäfer. Toni is the only woman being displayed in the gallery, when asked about this Toni admitted that it isn’t unusual for her to be the only girl at these type of events. “I find it odd,” she told us. “Most of my colleagues are women and they put out such beautiful pieces but when it comes to awards the nominees are almost always male. It’s not to say that their works aren’t good but it would be nice to see more diversity on the table.”

 

When asked what Toni would tease about the new work she is displaying Toni admitted it was inspired by a dark time she just went through. She believes the piece will speak to other women out there. Toni offered us a sneak glimpse at one of her photos, that you can see  here. 

 

Her work is being displayed this Saturday, starting from 7 p.m. Entrance is free. The winner will be announced the following day. 

 

All of us here at Riverdale wish Toni the best of luck. But looking at her track record, we don’t think she even needs it. 

 

***

**Me**

_ The photos came out great Toni. I know you’ll do great. <3 _

_ (22:45) _

**Tee-Tee <3**

_ Thanks, Cher. I hope it wasn’t too overwhelming for you to be there. This party will be over soon and I will happily join you in bed. _

_ (22:47) _

**Me**

_ I’ll try, Toni. But you know that hotel beds are my weakness so I might be asleep when you get back. _

_ (22:50) _

 

***

**Small Town Artist causes stir at Art Show after Unveiling Controversial Artwork**

 

Toni Topaz has been a well known name in the underground art scene for quite some time but her latest pieces have been causing quite the scene online.

 

Toni’s latest pieces followed a sequence of photo’s following her wife’s miscarriage. The images are saddening yet also insanely real. It’s a reality so many women are familiar with. The images are all coloured black-and-white, but that doesn’t lessen the impact the imaged make. So many women can related to the image of a bloodied towel discarded on the bathroom floor or the heartbreaking snap of an empty nursery. 

 

Many took issue with Topaz’s display of the real experience that is a miscarriage. The surgical scar, not quite healed and the upsetting image of her wife curled in the corner of their bed upset many people. Many accused Toni of exploiting her wife. Saying that a miscarriage is a private affair and that broadcasting it so publically was a disrespect to the life lost.

 

Toni neglected to comment about the controversy when asked, but her wife Cheryl did take to twitter to praise her wifes work. She replied to one person who asked “ _ How are you happy letting her exploit you like this?”,  _ with “ _ Toni is grieving too.” _

 

We commend Cheryl for standing by her wife and we here personally love Toni’s artwork. Many people think that the controversy behind Toni’s work comes from people's discomfort around the female body. 

 

Much of the controversy actually comes from  Matt Rudney, who stated the image of the bloodied underwear was disgusting and shameful. He is receiving a lot of hate online from that comment. Many saying he is shaming a woman for sharing her real life story. 

 

Still, the judges didn’t share the same opinion as Rudeny, since Topaz was awarded the first place award this Sunday. Congratulations Toni.

 

***

 

**Fangs**

_ We’re so proud of you Tiny! _

_ (13:45) _

 

**Sweets**

_ We have to celebrate when you’re home. _

_ (13:46) _

 

**Fangs**

_ I agree! _

_ (13:46) _

**Me**

_ Thanks guys. I’m so excited right now. My instagram is exploding! _

_ (13:47) _

**Sweets**

_ Our baby will be verified in no time! _

_ (13:47) _

 

***

 

_ Hi, this is Cheryl Blossom.  Leave a message. _

 

Hi Cheryl, this is Maria from Riverdale General. I’m calling to confirm you’re insemination on Wednesday. Call us back when you get the chance.

 

***

**ToniTopaz** created a group.

**ToniTopaz** added **Cherylbombshell, VLodge, Archie_Andrews, JugheadJ, Bettycoop, Sweet-P, FangzFog** and  **thekevinthwonder**

**ToniTopaz** named the group  **BIG NEWS**

**Sweet-P:** What’s this?

**VLodge:** Big News?

**Cherylbombshell:** Babe is this for real?

**ToniTopaz:** We are never going to get us all together, so it’s my only choice.

**Thekevinthwonder:** OMG is this what I think it is?

**ToniTopaz:** keep your whore mouth shut kellar

**Sweet-P:** Damn Tiny

**Cherylbombshell:** So Toni and I have some big news

**JugheadJ:** I’m pretty sure we already had a group chat

 

**ToniTopaz:** Everyone shush for a moment

**ToniTopaz:** In January Cheryl and I…….

**Cherylbombshell:** I’m pregnant!!

**ToniTopaz:** That is not the script we agreed on

**FangzFog:** Omigod is this real?!? Congratulations you two!

**Cherylbombshell:** Yeah well I’m carrying it

**Thekevinthwonder:** I was right! Fuckin’ gaytuition

**Bettycoop:** I am so happy for you two, you deserve this so much!

**VLodge:** I didn’t even know you started trying again? I am so happy and hormonal. I’m crying and Ev is looking at me weird.

**ToniTopaz:** Thanks so much guys, we’re actually in disbelief still

**JugheadJ:** Congratulations. A group chat is an odd place to announce this but I’m happy for you all

**Bettycoop:** How far along are you?

**VLodge:** I call Godmother!

**Sweet-P:** This is sick! I’m so happy for you Tiny! You’ll be such a MILF, Red.

**ToniTopaz:** The line

**CherylBombshell:** About 12 weeks, we’re still keeping it pretty low though.

**VLodge:** I so get it. I’m just so happy!

**Archie_Andrews:** What is this?

 

***

_ Note on Ginger Lopez’s desk _

**To-Do List for work week 45 (06.10.28)**

 

  * ****Water office plant (for real this time)****


  * **Confirm meeting with AUB Cosmetics for Thursday 10th**


  * **Get Cheryl Sour Patch Kids**


  * **Plan Cheryl’s Baby Shower**



 

***

_ Note inside Toni’s Camera lense: _

 

Surprise, I love you. 

 

***

_ Message written in lipstick on bathroom mirror: _

 

Surprise! I love you more.

 

***

_ Transcript of incoming 911 Call to Riverdale/Greendale precinct _

_ Dated:  _ **_December 21st 2028_ **

 

_ (Ring) _

_ (Ring) _

_ (Ring) _

**Dispatcher:** _ 911 what’s your emergency _

**Toni Topaz:** _Hi, yes, I need an ambulance for Thistle House, Maple Road. Oh my God! Hurry, please!_

**Dispatcher:** _ Ma’am, calm down please. What is the nature of the emergency? _

**Toni Topaz:** _ My wife. Oh my God. I can’t believe this is happening! (Inaudible) _

**Dispatcher:** _ Ma’am, help is on the way. What is your name? _

**Toni Topaz:** _ Toni Topaz. _

**Dispatcher:** _ Okay Toni. You need to tell me what is going on so I can help you. _

**Toni Topaz:** _ My wife. We think she’s in labour. Oh, God. She’s two weeks early. (To companion) No, baby don’t push yet. (To dispatcher) She says she has to push.  _

**Dispatcher:** _ Okay Toni. I’m going to ask you to move your wife to a clean environment. Try the bed maybe. Get some clean towels. Help your wife, lie her down. Get her in a comfy position. _

**Toni Topaz:** **_(_ ** _ To companion) Okay, I’ll be two minutes. (long pause) Okay, she’s on the bed, she’s lying down. Where the help?! _

**Dispatcher:** _ Toni you need to calm down. Wash your hands so you can help your wife _

**Companion (in background):** _ I need this thing out of me _

**Toni Topaz:** _ (To companion) Oh my God. Don’t push! _

**Dispatcher:** _ Toni, you should encourage your wife to push gently. And get into position to you can see the baby comes out.  _

**Toni Topaz:** _ (To companion) Okay, I changed my pind. Push gently. Oh God. Shit. Gently Oh my God. SHIT. The head is coming out. (Long Pause) Oh my god! _

**Dispatcher:** _ Toni, is the head out? _

**Toni Topaz:** _Yeah, oh shit, the head is out. What do I do?_

**Dispatcher:** _ Alright Toni. You’re doing great. I’m going to need you to look or feel around the babies neck and see if the umbilical cord is there.  _

**Toni Topaz:** _ (Long Pause) No, there’s no cord. _

**Dispatcher:** _ That’s great. You’re doing great, Mom. The baby should come out in the next contraction. _

**Toni Topaz:** _ (To companion) Babe, she says we’re doing great. The shoulders are slipping out now. _

**Dispatcher:** _ The baby should slip out soon _

_ (Crying noise) _

**Toni Topaz:** _ He’s out! The baby is here! There’s a lot of blood though.  _

**Dispatcher:** _ Congratulations, Mommy. Don’t be alarmed. Just clean the baby off a bit with one of the towels.  _

**Toni Topaz:** _ Should I cut the cord? I’m sure we have scissors around here? _

**Dispatcher:** _ No, Toni. If the cord is long enough, put him up on your wife’s chest and cover them both with towels. _

**Toni Topaz:** _ Done _

**Dispatcher:** _ The emergency team is at the gate. You need to let them in. _

**Toni Topaz:** _ I don’t want to leave my family. Can you have them break down the gate? _

**Companion:** _ NO _

**Toni Topaz:** _ On second thought, I’ll go and let them in. Thanks, uh? _

**Dispatcher:** _ Mara _

**Toni Topaz:** _ Thank Mara _

**Dispatcher:** _ It was my pleasure to help! Congrats again, mommy. _

**Toni Topaz:** _ Thanks. So much! _

_ (Phone call cuts off) _

_ *** _

_ Card sent into the Riverdale/Greendale precinct: _

 

Mara,

Merry Christmas!

Toni, Cheryl & Jason.

 


End file.
